


Origin of the Storm

by Antisociallilbrat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Fluff and Smut, I promise it's not sad, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Romantic Fluff, Sad Bill Denbrough, Smut, Stan and Eddie like chick flicks, Storms, core 4 - Freeform, fight me, georgie is still dead I'm sorry, he has three great boyfriends who cheer him up, only at the start, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: My Fic for the Poly Losers club fic exchange vol. 2Prompt Given to me: Core 4 (Bill + Stan + Richie + Eddie) have a night in because the rain is absolutely horrible and goofy shenanigans ensue. Can be NSFW or not or a little bit of both.This starts out fluffy and gets very NSFW towards the end, I hope you enjoy. This was my first time writing a polyamorours relationship, so bare with me.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.2





	Origin of the Storm

Eddie knew it was going to be a bad day. The moment he heard the weatherman say that it was going to do nothing but storm all weekend, he was on the phone with Stan devising a plan. Now storms don’t bother Eddie or his two boyfriends Richie and Stan, but they tremendously bother his boyfriend Bill.

When they were only eleven years old, Bill’s little brother Georgie died in a car accident while it was storming, similar to the storm coming in tonight. Bill always, and reasonably so, gets a little depressed when the weather gets gloomy. He hasn’t even left his bed this Saturday morning. But it was going to be okay because Eddie has a plan. 

He’s already called Richie and Stan, and they could already guess the perdictment going on in Bill’s and Eddie’s dorm room, Bill sulking. A movie night was in order. Richie and Stan were going to leave their dorm room around midday and head out and buy all their favorite snacks and drinks... and maybe a thing of alcohol. Then they were all going to meet back at Eddie and Bill’s to stream all Bill’s favorite movies tonight, whether through the storm together, like always. 

Eddie finishes up texting the plan to Richie and Stan before he turns his attention to the Bill shaped pile of blankets on the other side of the room. He sets his phone down on his night stand before creeping across the room. A tuft of dark auburn hair sticks out from the blue covers, Bill having no way of knowing that Eddie was practically hovering over him. That's when he made his attack.

Eddie pounced onto the blanket pile with all his weight (which granted isn’t very much) and got a resounding groan out of Bill. 

“Eddie!” he muttered as he pulled the blanket down around his neck. His face was red from the heat of being curled up in the blanket, trying his best to frown down at Eddie who was currently laying on his chest. Eddie only thought Bill looked cute. 

“Hi Bill,” Eddie reached up and kissed Bill on his nose, all signs of annoyance disappearing from his face as Eddie continued to dote on him, kissing his forehead and cheeks. Finally he made his way to Bill’s lips, for a sweet little peck. 

Eddie pulled back and observed Bill. He was trying to smile down at Eddie, but he could still see the sadness lurking behind his brilliant blue eyes. He knew Bill wouldn't want to talk about it, he never does, so instead Eddie settled for hugging Bill a little tighter. Bill seemed to appreciate the sentiment, as he pulled his arms out of the blankets to hug Eddie back.

He doesn’t know how long they lay there, content in each other's arms, Bill’s tightening around Eddie just in a minute way when they hear thunder crackle outside, they must drift off slightly though. Ringing wakes them up, Bill groaning again. Eddie tries to move to answer it, seeing that it’s his phone, only for Bill to grab him and pull him back down. 

“Let it go to voicemail,” His voice is riddled with sleep, and the offer seems tempting, but it could be Stan or Richie. 

Eddie eventually untangles himself from Bill, “I’ll be right back”, and Bill mutters something incoherent under his breath. Eddie is able to answer the phone before it goes to voicemail, thankful he does when he sees it’s Stan. Stan has been known to get pretty salty if he feels like his phone call has been ignored. 

“Hey,” Eddie answers softly.

“Are you in the room with him?” Stan answers instead. He knows Stan really wants to ask how Bill is doing, but can’t if he’s currently in the room. Just like how Stan gets annoyed if his phone calls go unanswered, Bill gets annoyed if he feels like people are talking about him.

Eddie glances back over to Bill, seeing he has returned to his cocoon, “Yeah.”

He hears Stan sigh into the phone, and it also sounds like he’s out in public, probably at the grocery store. “Okay well Richie and I are about to head over, I was calling to see what you guys would like for dinner-”

“I ALREADY SAID PIZZA!” the unmistakable voice of Richie rings through.

“And I already said no because you’re a heathen who eats pizza with pineapple,” Stan has his Richie voice on, the ‘I’m annoyed with you and I can’t believe I love you’ one. Eddie can’t help but find himself smiling. 

“I’m sorry Staniel that some people in this relationship have great taste. Pineapple belongs on pizza just as much as my tongue belongs-” the sound of a whack comes through the phone and Eddie can just picture Stan smacking Richie upside the head. 

“You wound me Stanny! Just for that you’re not getting your jolly ranchers,” Richie’s voice gets quieter as it sounds like he’s walking away.

Stan sighs once again before continuing with Eddie, “You’re dealing with him tonight (Eddie has no qualms with that idea) and as I was saying, dinner?”

Eddie hums and mulls it over in his mind for a moment, “How about Chinese food?”

“Make sure to get my miso soup!” a sudden Bill pipes up from under his blankets. Eddie chuckles, he should’ve known he was being eavesdropped on. He repeats Bill’s request for his miso soup back to Stan, knowing there was no way he heard his request. 

“If Bluejay wants miso soup, he’ll get his miso soup. Even if you guys know that Chinese soup is bad for my skin.”

“Love you Stan.”

“Mhm, love you too. Richie and I will be about another hour,” with that Stan was hanging up the phone. Eddie made his way back over to Bill.

This time Bill was ready for Eddie when he launched himself on him, hearing his footsteps approach. Bill snuggles his face down into Eddie’s hair before thinking of something, “Eddie how are they getting here?”

Eddie doesn’t need to look at Bill to know he has his worry crease in his eyebrow, “Bill they’re taking the bus like always, don’t worry.” He emphasizes his need for him not to worry with a squeeze around his torso.

Bill hums his acknowledgement back as he nuzzles his way back into Eddie’s hair. Another crack of thunder booms outside, surprising them both. Bill makes an almost yelp-like noise and Eddie breaks free from his grasp. Bill looks like he’s about to cry, so Eddie gets positioned where Bill can rest his head in his lap. They spend the next hour like that, Eddie threading his fingers through Bill’s hair, cooing what he hopes is calming reassurances, while Bill tries not to cry.

\------------------------------------------------

Stan is briskly walking down the halls of the dorm, Richie right on his heels. He knows Bill is upset and all he can think about is trying to get to his boyfriend’s side. He knows Bill is in good hands with Eddie, but still, he wants to be with him and Eddie. In fact, if he could have it his way, he’d constantly be with his three boyfriends, never let them out of his sight.

“Stan would you please slow down, I’m trying to balance everything here!” Richie complains from behind him. It is true, Stan kinda leveled Richie with all the snacks and food, insisting he himself needed two hands to carry the drinks.

“Come on Rich, we’re almost there.” They were already running late, the bus taking longer due to the bad weather.  
Finally, finally they made it to Bill and Eddie’s dorm, and Stan didn’t hesitate to open the door, knowing it wouldn’t be locked.

Eddie only looks up mildly surprised, Bill sleeping in his lap. A smile creeps onto his face as he takes in the sight. Richie comes stumbling in behind him, “Geez your highness, you could’ve held the door open for me.”

“Shush!” Stan and Eddie hush him at the same time, Bill starting to stir before settling back down on Eddie’s thigh. Richie rolls his eyes and mutters something about always knowing Bill was the favorite as he sets the food and snacks on Bill’s desk. Richie must not be too hurt as he takes the drinks from Stan to set down next to it. 

Stan with his now free hands, crawls on Bill’s bed slowly to join his boyfriends. He kisses Eddie softly and then leans down to brush a soft kiss also against Bill’s forehead. He settles next to Eddie, resting his head on his shoulder. Richie joins them shortly, sitting on the end of the bed, vodka bottle already in hand. Eddie only huffs out his annoyance as Richie takes a swig from the bottle.

Richie doesn’t even grimace as the liquor hits the back of his throat, speaking after, “How’s Big Bill holding up?” He starts to rub his hand up and down Bill’s leg.

“He’s how he usually is, you know,” Eddie doesn’t have to say anymore, his boyfriends get it. Bill has been the same during storms since they were eleven. At least now he doesn’t have panic attacks. 

“Well good thing we’re here to help,” Richie takes another swig from the bottle before offering it to Eddie. When Eddie makes a face , Richie only replies, “Dude my tongue has literally been in your asshole, you can’t seriously be worried about backwash.”

“Beep beep you fucking trashmouth,” Eddies says as he takes the bottle from Richie, taking a swig of his own. Eddie does grimace when the liquor hits his throat. Stan rolls his eyes fondly at his two goofballs as he slowly gets off the bed. He makes his way over to the food and starts dividing up who's whose. 

Eddie carefully maneuvers Bill’s head out from his lap, successfully placing his head in Richie’s lap who has since taken Stan’s spot. He makes his way to the tv, trying to figure out what movie for them to watch. When he walks by the desk, he sees Stan’s jolly ranchers poking out one of the bags. Of course Richie couldn’t turn Stan down, he thinks fondly. 

“Anything but horror Eddie,” Stan pipes up from the desk, where he now is making everyone’s favorite alcoholic drinks.

“Oh Stanny, don’t want an excuse to jump into my lap tonight?” Richie asks from the bed, him resuming Eddie’s task of running his fingers through Bill’s hair, who is still dead to the world.

“Like he ever needs an excuse to jump into your lap,” Eddie answers for him. Stan graciously proceeds to flip his boyfriends off.

Eddie finally decides on The Time Traveler’s Wife, knowing it's one movie they can typically agree on. 

On the bed, Richie can feel Bill start to stir in his lap, the noises from Stan finishing up and Eddie turning on the movie starting to wake him up. Richie awkwardly bends his head down so that he can kiss Bill. He lets out a confused mumble before he starts responding to Richie’s kiss. It starts to become a little less innocent as Richie runs his tongue against Bill’s bottom lip, Bill opening to allow access. As their tongues trace each other, Bill reaches up and grabs a fistful of Richie’s hair, tugging, causing a groan to come out his lips.

When their mouths break contact, Bill speaks, “Hey there Richie,” the smug bastard still has his eyes closed.

“Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty,” he kisses Bill once on the forehead as he sits up. Bill sits up also and smiles at the sight of Stan and Eddie categorizing their candy haul on the desk. Neither of them has noticed Bill’s awakeness yet. 

“Can we get drunk already?” Richie aske from where he sits behind Bill.

“Richie I swear, here’s your drink. Don’t act like you haven’t been sipping on vodka this entire time,” Stan turns around with presumably Richie’s drink in hand, smiling when he sees Bill is awake.

He walks over to the bed, handing Richie his drink, and leans in to give Bill his own kiss. “How do you feel bluejay?” Stan asks not to pry, just to let Bill know if he wants to talk, they’re here. Bill looks at his three wonderful boyfriends, and feels at ease not that they’re all here with him. So he’s not lying when he says he feels better.

The unmistakable smell of miso soup hits him and he gets off the bed to walk over where Eddie is getting his own drink on the desk. Eddie smiles up at him and hands him his bowl of miso soup and Bill thinks he can die a happy man right in that moment.

Eddie and Richie make a blanket pile on the floor, getting ready to hunker down to watch the movie. They all grab their food and mixed drinks and settle in for the movie. Half way through after their food is finished, Stan winds up in Bill’s lap and Eddie in Richie’s. Bill and Richie themselves are leaning against each other, Richie’s head on Bill’s shoulder. When the movie is over, Eddie is unashamedly crying. He cries every time they watch this movie. Bill used to too, but has gotten better after watching the movie about five times. He can hear Stan sniffling, trying to cover it up. Richie is the only one who manages to stay unaffected by the movie.

After The Time Traveler’s Wife, they decide to stay in the romance genre for their next pick, watching The Age of Adeline. Through the two movies they all consume their candy, Bill and Richie opting to toss it at each other and try to catch it with their mouths. Only after Eddie scolded them about it getting the carpet did they stop. They also managed to have quite a few drinks, all of them feeling relatively warm and tipsy. Richie, Eddie, and Stan were all happy to watch Bill slowly distress, jumping less and less at each blow of thunder.

Stan was perfectly content snuggled up in Bill’s lap, Bill’s chin resting atop his head when he heard a moan emit from next to him half way through the movie. Stan snapped his head quickly to the sight of the sound, his breath hitching as he took in the scene before him.

Eddie was in a similar position like Stan was, sitting on Richie’s lap, his back flushed against Richie’s chest. The difference was, Eddie had his eyes closed in pleasure, his head leaning to the side to allow Richie to suck marks into the side of his neck. He had his fist in his mouth, trying in vain not to let any noise out. What really got Stan going was the movement of Richie’s hand underneath Eddie’s shorts. Richie’s arm circled the front of Eddie, his hand moving pretty steadily underneath the fabric, it looked like, surely he wasn’t fingering Eddie? 

Richie would’ve had to spit on his fingers, but that is a very Richie like thing to do. Stan feels his arousal pooling in his groin and his desire to find out. Bill is watching the pair now too, and Stan can feel his already hardened erection underneath his ass. Stan can’t help to grind back on the engorged flesh himself.

Bill hisses at Stan’s sudden action, but still places his hands on Stan’s hips to guide him as he grinds down unto Bill. Stan lets out a little whimper as he feels Bill’s hips start to slightly buck into him. Stan’s little whimper draws the attention of Richie, who lets go of Eddie’s neck with a parting lick. “Did you two get riled up just from watching Eddie and me huh? We’re a hell of a better watch then another chick flick,” Richie’s looking right into Bill’s eyes as he speaks, his fingers never relenting underneath Eddie’s shorts.

Instead of answering, Stan almost scrambles his way off of Bill’s lap, crawling over to kneel by Eddie. Eddie finally looks up and for the first time seems to notice Stan and Bill watching him. His pupils are blown out and he already looks fucked out, which only spurs Stan on even more when he does his next action. He grabs the hem of Eddie’s shorts and yanks it down, moaning out right when he sees Richie’s hand pumping in between his legs.

Eddie’s cock is hard and leaking precum, and Stan leans to run lap at the tip, wanting to taste Eddie. He moans and arches, trying to get his cock into the hot heat of Stan’s mouth. Stan can feel Eddie’s desperation and starts to go down on Eddie’s dick, his tongue running against the veins in the sides.

Richie groans out a “God you two are going to kill me,” before he stops his ministrations on Eddie’s hole, moving his hand to jack off the part of Eddie’s cock that Stan can’t quite reach. He looks over to where Bill was sitting, wanting to see if he was watching the show as well, only to find the spot vacant. He doesn’t have to wonder too long where Bill went as he’s suddenly pressed up behind Richie, biting down his own neck. Richie lets out a groan which his three boyfriends seem to all echo.

“Fuck look at them Richie,” Bill says after he licks a strip up Richie’s neck, his hand in Richie’s hair to force (Not that it’s too entirely needed) him to look at Stan as he sucks Eddie’s cock. Bill uses his other hand to card it through Stan’s hair, which seems to encourage Stan to do something sinful with his mouth as Eddie lets out another loud moan. 

Eddie starts to get a little heated and too horny to stay still in Richie’s lap, so he pushes himself off him, causing Stan to pull off him and look up at him in surprise. Stan doesn’t have anytime to think as Eddie pushes him onto his back, straddling his hips. Both boys groan at the friction caused when Eddie starts grinding his ass down onto Stan’s erection. 

Stan’s hands immediately go to Eddie’s hips and all he thinks is how he really wants Eddie to ride him like this. He looks over at Richie and Bill, to see the two making out now. Bill has Richie on his back on the ground, him resting between Richie’s thighs, and what looks like their own grind going on. Stan could watch Richie and Bill make out for hours, the way their tongues seem to violently for dominance. But how can he watch them when he has a desperate Eddie grinding down on his lap?

Eddie is staring down at Stan, gauging his reactions as he moves hips. His bare crotch rubbing against Stan’s still clothed one. He remedies that as he reaches down and starts to undo Stan’s belt. He gets Stan’s belt off and moves to finish taking off his pants, when Stan stops him.

“Lube?” 

That's all Stan has to ask for Eddie to jump up and stumble his way over to his nightstand to retrieve it. He stumbles pass Richie and Bill, who both are now shirtless and Richie working on removing Bill’s pants, he hears Richie say “Come one Bill, let me play with Big Bill,” and fuck if that’s not hot. Bill seems to agree as he helps Richie remove his pants who in turns wastes no time getting his mouth on Bill’s hard long cock. Bill wastes no time fisting his hands in Richie’s hair to properly face fuck him.

Eddie makes his way back to Stan who has since stripped himself completely naked, his clothes folded neatly on the desk. Stan is laying on the ground, pillows propped under his head, looking so fucking hot with hard cock resting on his stomach. Stan makes no move to touch himself and just has an expectant look on his face as Eddie crawls back onto his lap after removing his clothes himself. Stan takes the lube from Eddie and squirts some on his fingers to warm up as Eddie and him start to make-out. 

Bill manages to tear his eyes from Richie’s flushed and fucked out face when he hears Eddie let out an extra loud moan. He gets treated to the sight of Stan pushing in his first finger into Eddie’s hole. He pulls Richie off his cock, Richie letting out a frustrated groan as his mouth chases after the tip of Bill’s cock. Bill hushes him before telling Richie to go grab the lube from Stan. 

Richie nods with a mock salute and knee crawls over to Stan and Eddie, who seems to be having the time of his life. Stan has three fingers now tucked into Eddie, who’s letting out desperate noises and Richie thinks he can cum just from the sight. Eddie sees Richie approach them and yanks Richie down into a desperate hot kiss. 

They part with a sling of saliva dangling between them, Eddie moaning as Stan situates him to sink down on his cock. Richie finds himself moaning with Eddie as Stan thrusts his hips up he’s buried to the hilt. Richie kisses Stan, biting on his lower lip as he grabs the lube that lays abandoned next to them. With a parting bite to Stan’s neck, he makes his way back to Bill.

Bill is kneeling, his hand furiously stroking his cock as he watches Stan and Eddie, his attention turning to Richie. “Come on Billy, don’t get yourself off too quickly before I even get that fat cock of yours in me,” Richie reaches down to stop Bill’s hand. Bill just groans in response, never one for being a big talker when he’s all worked up, before using his strength he gained from playing ball to maneuver Richie so that he was on his hands and knees.

Richie has a great view of Stan just laying perfectly content as Eddie bounces up and down on his cock. Bill lubes up his fingers, to horny to try and warm them up, before inserting one into Richie. He moans and arches his back, encouraging Bill to finger fuck him. It doesn’t take very long with Bill scissoring his fingers and opening Richie up before he’s begging for Bill to fuck him. It doesn’t take much convincing as Bill lines himself and buries himself in Richie’s tight heat.

The sounds of moans, skin slapping skin, and Richie’s muted dirty talk who he himself isn’t even sure who’s it for, bounces off the dorm room walls. They’re probably going to get a noise complaint in the morning but none of them care.

Eddie manages to his angle just right and on his next thrust down, Stan’s dick slams into his prostate. “Fuck, yes yes, Stan,” Eddie continues to jump on Stan’s dick at that angle, his prostate getting hit every time. Stan looks like he’s heaven as he watches Eddie work himself on his cock. Bill is plowing into Richie at this point, Richie’s face buried into a pillow, his moans loud enough to still be heard.

“Fuck Stan I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum, fuck yes,” Eddie can feel the pooling in his belly as his orgasm approaches. 

“Come on Baby boy,” Stan reaches up to run his hand up Eddie’s cock. That's all it takes for Eddie to seize up as his orgasm hits him. Stan thrusts shallowly up into him, to help him ride out his bliss. Eddie cums in streaks across his chest and collapses down onto him, trying to catch his breath.

Once Eddie has had a moment of rest he crawls off Stan and heads over to Richie and Bill, curving himself up behind Bill’s back. Stan follows and situates himself down by Richie’s head, his fingers grabbing and yanking on his hair so that he can see Richie’s pretty fucked out face.

Bill’s fingers are digging into Richie’s hips and he can feel his orgasm building. Eddie is lazily laving at Bill’s neck, muttering praises about how hot it is to watch him fuck Richie. Bill looks down and Richie and Stan and an idea pops into his head. He slows his thrusts, “R-Richie I want you to eat out St-Stan.” His voice is commanding and leaves no room for argument. Even so, he has to repeat himself so that Richie’s blissed out brain can hear him. Stan himself seems super eager at the idea, he kneels before Richie, presenting his ass to him.

Richie doesn’t waste any time as he pulls Stan closer to him, his tongue circling Stan’s rim. Bill speeds up his thrusts as he watches Richie’s tongue plunge into Stan. He starts railing into Richie once more, his thrusts hitting his prostate every time, as he marvels at how when Richie moans it drags a moan out of Stan also.

Eddie is biting on Bill’s earlobe and Bill manages one final thrust before he’s spilling into Richie with a loud groan. Panting, he parts from Richie, laying down on the blankets to watch as Richie is still eating Stan out. Eddie comes and curls up in front of him to watch the show also.

Richie stands up his knees, grabbing his now throbbing cock and he rubs it against Stan’s hole, teasing him. “Baby do you want me to fuck you, or do you need more prep?” Richie asks. He really wants to fuck Stan right now, but he’s not going to willingly cause his boyfriend discomfort.

“Just fuck me Richie,” Stan pushes his hips back against Richie for emphasis.

Richie chuckles at his boy’s eagerness, “Yeah I’m going to fuck you real good.” He sinks into Stan without another thought. 

Richie starts up a brutal pace on Stan, Stan moaning and writhing beneath him. Eddie and Bill are more so cuddling at this point, making out slowly. Stan can feel how close he is, still worked up from Eddie, he can almost taste his release on the back of his tongue.

“Chee I wanna cum so bad, please.”

The sound of Stan’s begging causes him to fuck into him harder, he himself chasing his own orgasm. “Fuck baby, say that again.”

Stan arches his back, “Please please Chee I really wanna cum.”

“Fuck baby.” Richie reaches around and gently grabs Stan’s cock, causing him to yelp as his orgasm hits him. Stan tightening around Richie causes him to spill over also, both of them riding out their orgasm together. They collapse into a pile of limbs on the floor, next to Bill and Eddie. Stan looks over and sees that Eddie has fallen asleep, his head tucked under Bill’s chin, who also looks like he’s on the verge of passing out also.

Richie looks at all his now content boyfriends and feels a great amount of love for the three of them, “Good game boys.” Stan smacks him on the arm, no real venom in his actions. 

“Should we get you guys cleaned up?” Bill sleepily mumbles out.

Richie reaches over to kiss him on the cheek, “After a nap first Billy.” Bill doesn’t put up an argument as he closes his eyes finally. Stan can only agree as he feels exhaustion creeping up on him also. Richie curls himself up against Bill’s back as Stan does the same to Eddie. Stan’s arm manages to drop across the three boys as he himself succumbs to sleep, thinking how incredibly lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
